Harry's Tale of Afterwards
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: Harry is left feeling dejected and alone, will anyone be able to save him from himself, or is he doomed to a lonely life? Or would he become so desperate to end his life? Song fic. Linkin Park The little things give you away. Mild sex, blood & MxM smut.


Hallo ppl, this is my first song fic be nice to me please. Set after the 7th book.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry potter, no one would buy it if I did. Two I have no rights to the song it belongs to linkin park, The little things give you away.

_Water grey through the windows_

_Up the stairs_

_Chilling rain_

_Like an ocean_

_Everywhere_

Green eyes looked across the dark water, pain that seemed to only be held back by the black framed glasses. Another boy stood behind him, completely undetected, white blond hair shone in the graying light as clouds moved in on the blue skies. The owner of the deliciously green eyes was glad for the cloud cover, the sky shouldn't dare to be blue when the world seemed so gray. Worn hands reached up to slowly trace the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, he hadn't felt any pain in it since that day. Every particle of him just wanted to sleep, to let the pain of so many deaths and years of hurt fade away. The blond made a movement as if to go to the other boy but instead turned back and left. Harry Potter stood, eyes casting across the familiar grounds. Sighing he walked back into the castle watching the scattered members of the order try and clean Hogwarts up. He found Ron and Hermione sitting together a little way off from the rest of Ron's family. Ms. Weasley fawned over Percy, her eye's red and puffy from crying, most likely for Fred. He looked around again and saw the Malfoys all three huddled together, Draco in the center of his parents hugs a grin of gratitude and happiness graced his face. The look was quite alien to Harry who was used to seeing an ugly sneer of hatred and loathing. He was glad that the malfoys had come out with their family mostly intact, if Voldemort had torn apart anymore families Harry would've felt responsible. He stood awkwardly in the great hall, then looked up watching the gentle beauty of the rain pouring down on the enchanted ceiling. Draco Malfoy watched as Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding, and muggle world stood lonely and depressively in the center of the great hall staring dejectedly up at the magical ceiling.

_Don't want to reach for me do you?_

_I mean nothing to you_

_The Little Things Give You Away_

_And now there will be no mistaking_

_The levees are breaking_

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet under water_

_I do_

Two weeks later, Harry sat in the yard of the Burrow, his feet being attacked by the small lawn gnomes. He had been here since the day at Hogwarts, he still couldn't face the truth, that it was all over and that so many had died. He sighed and looked disinterested down at the gnomes as they tried to pull his shoe laces out of his sneakers. It was almost funny the boy who lived, or the chosen as he was recently, had no place in a rescued world. He smiled softly, Ron and Hermione had found their places, both in the world and with each other. Ron was going into the ministry, he had found a great interest in the department of mysteries it seemed to spawn from their adventures there. From what they allowed Ron to tell him it was going well and Ron enjoyed it very much. Hermione was debating between becoming an upstanding magical judge, or teaching in a wizarding or perhaps muggle school. She had time to decide of course because she was so intelligent that any job she wanted, the possible employer would take her even if they had no available jobs. Harry however was simply left behind, Ginny had left him to himself telling him she would love him until the end of time but he needed to find himself again.

_Hope decays_

_Generations disappear_

_Washed away_

_As a nation simply stares_

It had been a year since Voldemort's downfall but some hadn't adapted as easily, one such misfit was the champion of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. He had fallen off the map, so to say, after his two best friends had finally tied the knot. Ron and Hermione had gotten married a few months after Voldemort's final day. The wedding was a lovely symbol of hope for the recently freed world, well for most. That was the day he decided that he needed to leave and find a place for himself. He somehow ended up in the muggle world working odd jobs and scrapping by with little money and little hope. He knew deep in his heart that this life was leading know where, but couldn't see to pull himself out of it. One day he had crawled back to Diagon alley and in a less known part, near Knockturn alley, a true alley in between and sat against the wall his soul seemed to die. Unfortunately the higher power had a different idea or more likely just luck that a certain blond Slytherin had passed by and seemed to be looking for him. Harry was not in a state to even notice the shocked look of horror on Draco's face as he almost ran to the failing boys side.

"Potter! Merlin Potter what happened to you?" the familiar snide voice was tainted with concern. Harry looked up through his thick lashes, barely noticing the other boys attempts to stem the flow of blood from his wrist. Draco looked at him and their eyes meet.

"Hi Draco, fancy meeting you here. You know what? You are bloody beautiful." harry muttered softly barely aware of what he was saying, Draco blushed but didn't pause in his attempt to stem the blood. Only after stopping it, he cursed himself for his stupidity pulling out his wand he quickly repaired the damaged, almost shredded skin on harry's left wrist.

_Don't want to reach for me do you?_

_I mean nothing to you_

_The Little Things Give You Away_

_But now there will be no mistaking_

_The levees are breaking_

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet under water_

_I do_

Draco Malfoy was among those who couldn't just return to normal life after Voldemort was vanquished. He had imposed on his parents staying in their house for a month but couldn't simply stay so he had rented an apartment in Diagon alley. In fact Potter couldn't have collapsed any closer if he had tried. Speaking of the golden boy of the wizarding world, he was lying in Draco's bed dressed in his spare clothes, that barely fit Potter filled them out much better than Draco did, still unconscious. Draco had run over all reasons that Potter may have tried to off himself yet couldn't come up with any. There was also the obvious evidence that something had happened to him, six ear piercing on each ear, a tattoo on his upper arm, a lion with a snake entwined around it's neck. Draco thought he glimpsed a tongue piercing. Emerald green eyes were suddenly looking at his with a curious power.

"Malfoy? What... where am I?" he inquired looking around, Draco stiffened visibly.

"Your in my apartment, on the outskirts of Diagon alley. You are here because I found you with your left wrist cut open nearly to the bone and you nearly dead. What the bloody hell were you thinking! How would your friends feel if the first thing they heard from you in a year was an article in the prophet that you had tried to off yourself in an alley?" he spilled out. Potter just watched with dead eyes, that had once sparkled with a brimming life.

"What happened to you Potter?" he asked voice quiet and Harry could barely hear.

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet under ground now I_

_Now I do_

Harry laughed, a dry mirthless laugh, here he was at the end of it all and the only person to comfort him was the only person left to hate him for living.

"I died. That is what happened Malfoy. I couldn't find a place in the world, wizarding or muggle. Merlin knows I tried. But anyway, why do you care Malfoy? I am not anything to you." he said stiffly, the dead look in his eyes never leaving. Draco shuddered from the tone.

"I don't hate you any more Harry. You saved my life and that of my family. Do you still hate me Harry?" he replied softly, truth rang in his tone.

"I never truly hated you Draco. I used to think that I didn't have it in me to hate anyone but Voldemort. Now I am not so sure. Do I look like 'Dumbledore's golden boy Potter' any more? Do I look like I deserve to be the boy who lived?" Harry replied coldly.

"No you look like someone who the world left behind." Draco replied uncomfortably blunt. Something flashed in Harry's eyes, it looked like rage for a moment. Then he stood and moved towards Draco, until they were within three inches of each other.

"Do you think you could, save me?" he asked, Draco looked surprised, his eyes widened more when desperately lips claimed his. Draco pulled Harry back, looking at the desperate boy. Those brilliant green eyes filled with desperate tears.

"Harry, do you really want?" he asked quietly, Harry nodded unsure what he was agreeing to.

_Little things give you away_

_Little things give you away_

_Little things give you away_

They lay naked on Draco's bed, Harry felt alive in a way he never had before. His body alight with a passionate fire, his eyes were what Draco wanted to see. They were alive again, spinning, passionate, pools of liquid emerald fire. Draco's hands moved lower and sent Harry's mind spiraling, down throughout the past year and what he had lost. Finally accepting it and leaving it behind, Draco pushed against him, Harry moaned the other boy was so damned soft.

Their bodies melted together and he felt so alive and beautiful. Draco looked down at the other boy knowing in his heart Harry would not stay. He would leave and return to his friends, and his life from before. All he had needed was someone to pull him back from the brink. Draco too understood, he too needed something or someone to pull him back. They would remember this until they died but would never speak of it again. For now he drank in Harry's sent, a mixture of a cedar scent, merlin knows where that came from, and vanilla sent. Harry also drank in the others sent a mingled scents of potions ingredients and whatever he used for soap. They slept soundly and peacefully, probably the first time since Voldemort's demise. The next morning Draco awoke alone, not that he was surprised. The note stuck to the pillow beside him was a surprise though.

"Dear Draco,

I wanted to tell you thanks. I also wanted to say we will never be enemies again. Our one night was the best thing I could've asked for, so thank you.

"Sincerely,

Harry Potter"

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

Harry apparated to the burrow, and stood looking up at the house with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He saw Ms. Weasley looking out the window, he was hidden from view by the invisibility cloak but, he pulled it off and strode towards the door. Knocking softly he almost hoped they didn't hear him, but he heard someone come to answer it and braced himself. The resounding shriek woke the entire house and brought them running. Ms. Weasley clung to Harry's neck, sobbing her eyes out, Harry flushed as her realized that it was Christmas eve so everyone was crammed into the burrow. Ron and Hermione looked at him, mixtures of happiness and relief flooded their faces. All the others crowded around and yelled and cursed at him at the same time thanking Merlin he was safe. Ginny came up too him a fire burning in her eyes not unlike that he felt in his soul.

"It took you longer than I thought but you found yourself again." she said, he hugged her and kissed her with a fierce intensity. They were married within the next year.

**Eighteen Years Later**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were dropping of their children at the hogwarts express, when Harry caught site of Draco, their eyes meet for a moment. And lingering in their memories was the memories of the one night they shared and the lives that came of it.


End file.
